


somewhere not here

by lackingother



Series: dead man. [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd is Dead, This is the aftermath, always hurt, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackingother/pseuds/lackingother
Summary: Dick believed it later, when he walked into Jason’s room.





	somewhere not here

He didn’t believe it at first.

He didn’t believe it when he heard Alfred’s impeccable voice crack and splinter.

He didn’t believe it when he saw Bruce’s still face crumple.  

He didn’t believe it when he watched Batman beat the life out of rapists and drug dealers and petty criminals _._

Dick believed it later, when he walked into Jason’s room.

He believed it when he saw an old and worn _Pride and Prejudice_ cracked open to its fifty sixth page, laying waiting on the desk, nearly swamped by world maps and newspaper clippings and flight receipts.

He believed it when he watched dust play with light at the curtains, the window panels of color beside the dark wooden shelves and righted spines.

He believed it when he read the scrawled note his brother left behind on the opened book, light on paper-  

_Don’t look for me._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dick realizes too late. Always. Too late.


End file.
